


The Day After

by thegrumpywizard



Series: When You Fall in Love with a Star [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, but this is just mark being cute and denying his crush on donghyuck, he regrets life decisions, lucas forces him to face them, mentioned drinking, mentioned recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpywizard/pseuds/thegrumpywizard
Summary: The follow up to Cast Party where Mark remembers everything he did with Donghyuck and has to face the aftermath.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like adding onto this story so I did! I have at least one other one shot in mind and maybe others. I've been enjoying the low commitment of this story and it seems like everyone enjoyed the first one!

Mark woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. He vaguely remembers someone driving him back to his place around four in the morning but he wasn’t entirely sure. Either way, it was almost noon and he still had to do homework before getting to his call time. 

He appreciated that his drunk self had placed the bottle of aspirin on his bedside table along with a glass of water. He downed the medicine and prayed for his headache to subside while he tried to gain the energy to get out of bed and make some food. Food was always the answer. 

While he waited for that energy, he picked up his phone and checked his various social media accounts when he received a text from a friend. It seemed somewhat weird to get a text from them, they had only known each other through the show and only interacted briefly. It also appeared that this was actually a group chat with a name he didn’t recognize. “Hyuckie <3” He read aloud, trying to remember who that was and if he would ever write a contact like that.

Instead of pondering the strange contact name any longer he opens the chat and sees a number of photos taken from what he assumes is the night before. He is somewhat shocked to find the photos featuring himself and a rather beautiful boy wrapped around him on the dance floor. After studying the photos a few minutes he connects the missing dots and remembers what happened the night before.

Flashes of glitter and sweat and drunken giggles fill his mind as he pieces together the image of Donghyuck, the amazing dancer, at the party the night before. The events come back to him in chronological order. First, the pole dancing and then the smoking on the porch and more dancing, and finally the bathroom. At the thought of the events of the bathroom Mark can’t help but feel a rush of blood to both his groin and cheeks. Why must his intoxicated self do this to him? Now he would have to face the other for the rest of the run of the show and possibly years after. What is he going to do? Clearly others pieced one and two together and figured out something happened between the two of them and now all of the people in the cast would bug him about it tonight.

“I am never getting drunk again.” Mark says to himself as he slumps to the bathroom.

 

*

That evening, Mark arrives early and finds a seat in the corner, putting his hood up in an attempt to tell people that he does not want to be talked to. Unfortunately, that does not work for these people as less than 2 minutes later Lucas hops next to him.

“Have fun last night?” Lucas asks with a wink and knowing smile.

“I regret everything.” Mark mumbles, not removing his sweatshirt and sinking lower into the chair.

“Aw, bad hangover?” Mark just nods. He does not understand how Lucas is so cheery. “Well I’m sure you’ll feel better tonight. We sold out!” Mark was not excited by this information. Someone else, however, was very excited.

“We’ve got a full house tonight, bitches!” Donghyuck walks onto the stage and shouts this information to the slowly trickling in cast. He hops down the stairs and goes to sit by his other first year friends. Mark intentionally turns away to face the wall the second he hears the other’s voice. Lucas, unfortunately, notices this response.

“Weren’t you getting all hot and heavy on the dance floor last night with him?” Lucas asks, pointing over to where Donghyuck was happily chatting with his friends.

“No. I think you’re mistaking me with someone else.” Mark says, but his voice cracks and gives him away. Lucas’ eyes go wide.

“Oh my god. Something happened, didn’t it?”

“Maybe. But I’m not telling you.” Mark responds.

“Okay. I’ll just ask him.” Lucas makes a move to get up, but Mark quickly pushes him back in his seat.

“Don’t you dare.” Mark glares at him and it was as if his headache suddenly disappeared and he was on full alert.

“Fine. Then tell me what happened.” Lucas sits back and crosses his arms, knowing full well that he was stronger than Mark and could easily resist his protests.

“After we danced we went outside and smoked a little, then went back inside to dance, and then made out in the bathroom.” Mark says all of this in hushed whispers, hoping no one around can hear his words.

“You made out in the bathroom.” Lucas repeats, the excitement evident in his entire body.

“Yes.” Mark replies.

“How was it?”

“Good.” Mark was going for the short answers.

“Just good? Had you been eying him before? How far did you get? Is something going to happen between you too?” Lucas gasps, hand coming to cover his mouth. “Are you going to get married and have his kids?” It was standard Lucas for him to exaggerate things to such a degree. Mark made the choice to ignore it to the best of his ability.

“I had...noticed him before.” Mark draws out, considering his vocabulary carefully.

“Mmmhmm.” Lucas understood what this meant. Mark had a big fat crush on his before any of this happened. “And are you going to see him again?”

“I don’t know. We got drunk and high and made out at a cast party. Not the best start to a relationship.” Mark shrugs.

“But it is a start. Most people don’t even get that far.” Lucas points out. At this point they are interrupted by Johnny getting the cast’s attention to give a few announcements before going off to get ready.

“First off, I want to say that the cast party last night was bomb.” At these words cheers erupt from those who have recovered from their hangovers. “Second of all, we have a full house tonight so remember to keep the energy up and pretend like every show is the first show!” Johnny takes a step back and lets Taeyong take over for a few logistical things before dismissing everyone.

Mark heads off to the dressing room, listening to Lucas excitedly talk about the friends he has coming. Someone named Jackson he thought, who apparently brought an air horn to his last performance and got kicked out of the audience. Mark is distracted by a scent that floats by him as they walk down the halls. It was somewhat familiar, citrusy, so so pleasant. He then notices Donghyuck walking past him, flashing a smile before going into their dressing room.

“Mark. You there?” Lucas snaps his fingers in front of Mark’s gaze and brings him back to earth.

“Yeah, what.” Mark looks up at the other, a knowing grin spread across his face.

“You’re so whipped. He just smiled at you.” Lucas laughs.

“Pft. I am not.” Mark scoffs. He was just a little startled is all. 

“Well I guess I don’t want to see you whipped then.” Lucas comments as he sets down his stuff at an open seat in the dressing room and starts to pull on his costume.


End file.
